


Happy Christmas, Harry Potter

by EspadaIV



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, Character Death, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Top!Harry, bottom!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Harry thinks he is going to spend Christmas alone.





	Happy Christmas, Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. IN SHORT, I don't own, don't sue.
> 
> I finally recovered my HP fics from my HDD that died years ago. Posted on LJ long time ago. Written in 2004 for two people as a Christmas gift.

The first time Harry kissed Draco goodbye, he knew that he was in over his head. It had been going on for some months, their affair. Draco would come over drunk and fuck Harry when ever was convenient.

 

There would be no Christmas morning for him and his lover. Harry was certain that the memory of him in Draco's thoughts wouldn't be possible. Draco told him once that he was just a fuck.

 

He saw Draco with Pansy while browsing through the shops in Diagon Alley.

 

"Draco, look there's Harry Potter," she said.

 

"Potter."

 

"Malfoy."

 

"See you later," Draco whispered.

 

* * *

 

Pansy didn't miss the look exchanged between the men as they left the shop. Pansy walked into Madam Malkin's and ordered several new expensive dress robes to punish Draco for what he was doing. He was turning them into a laughingstock of pureblood society.

 

Her motto with Draco had always been, smile in public; bitch in private. As soon as they arrived back at their home, Pansy turned on him.

 

"HOW _DARE_ YOU!"

 

Draco raised an eyebrow and took off his winter cloak. "How dare I what?"

 

"Draco, I know you're fucking Potter."

 

"You can't prove--"

 

"I've seen you."

 

 

 * * *

 

Harry was surprised when there was a knock on the door. He planned for a quiet Christmas Eve curled up in his favorite chair, flipping through channels on the television. He stood and walked over to the door.

 

"Who is it?"

 

"Malfoy."

 

Harry sighed and thought, ' _For fuck sakes, it was Christmas Eve._ ' He had declined Molly and Hermione's offer to spend the holidays with them and their families. He just wanted to be alone this year. His hand drifted toward the doorknob and turned it.

 

He was greeted with the site of a disheveled Draco Malfoy.

 

"Hello --"

 

"She's dead."

 

* * *

 

Harry blinked and stammered, "I'm sorry, I thought I heard you say she's dead?"

 

"She is dead. Pansy is fucking dead."

 

"Malfoy? Why is Pansy dead?"

 

Draco pushed past Harry striding into the flat. He threw himself down in a chair and put his hands over his face.

 

"Draco, What's--"

 

"Don't fucking Draco me, Harry. She found out!"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Draco sighed and said in a choked voice, trying to keep his emotions in check. "The bitch had someone following me. She threatened me and I-I killed her."

 

"What curse?"

 

Draco shook his head.

 

" _What curse_?"

 

* * *

 

Harry watched Draco sleeping in the chair he had been occupying earlier that evening. The former Slytherin had demanded a bottle of alcohol and proceeded to drink until he passed out. If someone had told Harry that he would be spending Christmas with someone he cared about, he wouldn't have believed them.

 

He sat on his sofa and thought that Draco couldn't have been very comfortable in the chair. Harry stood and retrieved his wand from his pocket. He spoke the charm and levitated Draco into his bedroom, placing him on the bed. Harry lay down gently next to him.

 

* * *

 

Draco stirred in his sleep when he felt hands on his sides, gently caressing him. He moaned as the hand skated across his abdomen, pulling his shirt from his trousers. He felt something firm pressing against his backside and Draco's eyes flew open.

 

"Potter, what are you doing?"

 

"Shhh, I'm just trying to help you relax, Draco. Doesn't it feel good to relax?" Harry whispered into the man's ear and then squeezed Draco's half-hard cock through the material.

 

Draco tried turning around but found that Harry was holding his wrist together with his other hand.

 

"Fuck."

 

"Oh, I plan to."

 

* * *

 

He slid his hands up and down Draco's torso after securing his wrist to the headboard with a pair of dress socks. Harry carefully positioned Draco so that he lay on his back, then straddled the other male. Draco looked up at Harry expectantly.

 

Lowering himself onto the distended area of Draco's trousers Harry started rocking back and forth, eliciting a small groan from Draco's throat. Harry smirked and began rubbing harder. He could gauge that Draco was very close to an orgasm so he stopped.

 

"Potter," Draco whined.

 

Harry patted Draco's cheek, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you come, soon."

 

* * *

 

Harry took Draco's rumpled clothing off carefully, discarding it. The bound man was glaring at his assailant as if daggers could come out of his eyes and fatally wound Harry. Fingertips slid gently up Draco's legs and he squirmed.

 

"That tickles," he said with a tight voice.

 

"Would you rather it hurt," Harry said, as he none too gently pinched Draco's inner thigh. Draco moaned at the jab of pain and then the pleasure as Harry kissed the red area.

 

Harry undressed and then positioned himself on the bed again. He placed his hands on Draco's thighs and pushed up.

 

* * *

 

The differences between Harry's lovemaking and the way Draco fucked were apparent. Draco always had Harry kneeling on all fours. If it struck the blonde's fancy he could reach forward and pull on those tar-coloured locks of hair or have his pale fingers dig into Harry's hips, leaving bruises the next day.

 

Harry prepared Draco carefully. There was a hitch of breath as the muscles surrounding Harry's length gave away and allowed him passage. Draco squeezed his eyes closed as if he could block out the pain.

 

"Harry, I--"

 

"Shhh, it's okay."

 

"Didn't mean to kill her-Oh Merlin."

 

* * *

 

Harry lay on top of Draco, still inside him, panting. His black hair was plastered to his forehead and his lips pressed against the surface of Draco's collarbone.

 

Draco could feel the wetness of Harry's release. He could smell the faint odor of sex. He tasted blood and bile rising in his throat. He wanted to cry but being a Malfoy meant you were never allowed such a luxury. He lifted his head to see green eyes looking back at him.

 

Draco was surprised as he heard his own voice saying, "I used The Killing Curse."

 

"It'll be sorted out."


End file.
